Epic Sitch: Tweebs of Our Own
by MrDrP
Summary: Kim and Ron learn that Team Possible is about to get bigger ... Part of the Epic Sitch universe [COMPLETE]
1. First Trimester

Many thanks to campy for his beta and proofing assistance.

Reading recommendation of the week: Molloy's excellent Shiloh, the latest in his series of young Kim and Ron stories.

Write a review, get a response.

If you saw it on _KP_, Disney owns it.

This story is part of the _Epic Sitch_ universe.

* * *

I.

"Man, what a day …" Ron groused as he walked into the condo, right past Kim, as he went to hang up his coat. "You'd think people had never seen food before! It was non-stop action, KP! It was like Drakken had made 100 clones of Rufus and set them loose at the Badical Burrito …"

"Hey!" the naked mole rat squeaked indignantly. A cross-looking Rufina stood by her mate's side and glared at Ron.

"Sorry, guys," he said apologetically as he turned to face the diminutive couple. "Though you gotta admit, Rufus, you can chow down a Kimerito with the best of them. Right, KP?"

"Sit down, Ron," she said, smiling at him indulgently as she patted a spot beside her on the couch.

"Uh, sure," Ron said. There was something about the expression on her face that he found unnerving. She had her Bambi-eyes. And she only smiled like that when she was crushing on a guy or when Club Banana was having one of its annual blow-out sales. Since he and Kim were happily married and Kim's favorite store had staged its shopping bonanza a few weeks earlier, he was at a loss as to what was going on.

Ron did as instructed, dropping onto the seat next to his bride. Kim was glowing. In fact, she looked radiant, which surprised him. Though Ron thought she looked beautiful under any and all conditions, in recent weeks she'd still seemed a bit tired, which didn't surprise him. Kim was in her first year of medical school at WGU. Needless to say, she couldn't just go to class. She still felt a need to take on odd missions, though her younger brothers handled the bulk of the assignments; volunteer in the local health clinic; and be an active member of the medical school community.

While Kim was being Kim, Ron had been working as the associate chef at the WGU Faculty Club. Not that he needed to work. Restarting the Badical Burrito had almost caused Ron to flunk out of Middleton College and placed more strain on their relationship than either he or Kim liked. When he was approached by his long-time hero Martin Smarty, who wanted to buy BB so he could introduce Tex-Mex eateries into his thirty thousand stores, Ron was more than happy to sell, especially since he was able to structure a deal that would keep Kim and him comfortable for the rest of their lives.

In fact, when they moved to Massachusetts, Ron and Kim were able to buy a condo in Boston's Back Bay, Kim was able to focus on her studies and activities and Ron found himself with the luxury of being able to choose what to do with his time. Henri, his mentor back in Middleton, heard of an opening at the Club, and Ron was soon hired. When he wasn't busy preparing meals for the Cambridge academic elite, Ron would park himself in front of a monitor and play video games, evaluating new products like Zombie Mayhem VII and Son of Everlot for the Nakasumi Toy Company. All told, life was very good for the young couple.

"So, what up?" he asked.

Kim took his hand. "I missed my time this month."

"Huh?" he asked. "Your time for what?"

"Ron," she said, rolling her eyes. "_My time_. You know … every 28 days …"

Ron blinked a couple of times. His confused expression turned to an "O" – then a goofy grin. "You don't mean …"

Kim nodded vigorously. "I most definitely do."

"You sure?"

"So sure. I took the test this afternoon," she answered with what Ron could only describe as an uncharacteristically goofy grin. "But I thought I'd wait for you to come home to take the test a second time, just to confirm. C'mon!"

She sprang up, led him to the bathroom, and pulled out the kit, wanting him to see it, explaining that a blue plus sign would mean that she was pregnant. Then she shooed him out. A few minutes later, Kim popped her head out into the hall.

She was smiling.

Smiling like she'd been given lifetime shopping privileges at Club Banana or had learned that Shego's glow power had permanently shorted out.

"You absolutely sure, KP?" Ron asked, unable to suppress a hopeful smile of his own, but still wanting to be positive. After all, he'd had more than his share of trouble with plus and minus signs over the years.

"Ferociously sure" she replied confidently. "Trust me on this, Ron, I'm the one training to be a doctor. The plus signs don't get any bluer than this," she said happily, holding the stick up for him to see. "We're so going to have a baby!''

Ron smiled at his wife, before pulling her into an enveloping embrace. "Badical," he whispered into her ear, awestruck by the news that he was going to be a father.

II.

Ron held Kim tight, burying his face in her thick, auburn hair. "So, uh, when …"

"I can tell you exactly when. February 18."

"February … ?"

"When we were in Paris. After we took down Dementor at the Louvre."

"Hmm. Oh yeah, the French president got us that room at the George Vee …"

"_Zheorge Sanq_, Ron," Kim said, correcting her husband's pronunciation.

"Whatever, KP. You sure weren't correcting the way I said things that night if I recall."

Kim grinned lasciviously at Ron. "Well, you gave me other things to focus on that night, Captain Romance," she replied before nibbling on his ear.

"I did, didn't I? So, uh, regarding romance, is it …"

"… Okay to give me other things to focus on tonight?" she asked, pulling back, which allowed Ron to see the impish gleam in her eye.

Ron nodded sheepishly.

"So okay," Kim said, leading Ron to their bedroom.

III.

"I can't wait to call Mom! And Felix and …"

"Ron, we have to wait," Kim said, curled up next to her husband.

"Wait?" he whined. "Why?"

"I want to see my doctor. Make sure everything's okay before we tell anyone…" Kim could see the look of confusion on her husband's face. "Ronnie," she said gently, "we've been exposed to some pretty whack things over the years. Death rays, dimension hopping, mind-swap machines ..."

"Ohmigosh," he said in a whisper. "You were turned into a monkey! Our child could be Monkeyboy, destined to be shunned by a cruel and misunderstanding world!" Ron exclaimed before he began taking deep breaths. "No. No, I don't care if our baby is a monkey. He'll still be ours," Ron added defiantly. "Monkeyboy, we will love you!"

Kim was rolling her eyes. "Overreacting much?"

"Hey, you brought up the topic," Ron said defensively.

"I was thinking of radiation. Though, as flawed as your logic sounds, I guess you have a point," Kim conceded, suddenly worrying about the craving for bananas she'd had earlier in the day. She decided she wouldn't share that piece of information with Ron. "So, are we agreed? We do some testing before we share the news?"

"Yeah, KP," he said, sounding resigned but knowing she was right. "That sounds reasonable."

Ron wondered if a child of his would inherit mystical monkey power. A monkey baby would be weird. A baby with mystical monkey power could actually be pretty cool. He wondered if they would get a tuition break at Yamanuchi …

IV.

Kim had enjoyed about two weeks of endorphin-fueled bliss before her moods returned. She'd occasionally get sleepy. She'd also get cranky – sophomore-year-of-high-school level cranky.

Adding to the stress for Kim, she was as unhappy as Ron was about keeping the news a secret from their family and friends. But she couldn't escape the fact that it made sense to ascertain the baby's health and condition before saying anything, and that couldn't be done until she saw her Ob/Gyn and began her first trimester tests. Kim and Ron were now sitting in the doctor's waiting room, waiting to do just that.

Ron held Kim's hand, able to see that she was mildly agitated. She looked like she was casing a lair.

"What is it, KP?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Nice try, Kim. You know you can keep no secrets from the Amazin' Rondo."

Kim sighed. "I'm going to be huge. I can so feel it," she confessed.

Ron noticed that there were a couple of pregnant women in the room with them. Kim must have seen them and envisioned her future. She had always been slim and fit. She still had the physique for a midriff-baring crop top, though she now only wore the black one when they went on missions. Kim's trim middle was about to go out the window, if only for a few months.

"So? There'll just be more of you for me to love," he said gently.

"Puh-leeze," Kim said with a smirk. "Where do you get that stuff?"

Ron grinned. "Aisle Six at Smarty Mart. Greeting cards."

She leaned in next to him. "Sorry I've been so moody."

"Hey, it comes with the turf —"

"Mrs. Stoppable?" a nurse asked, cutting off Ron.

Kim looked up. "Yes?"

"Dr. Baker will see you now."

Kim got up, and Ron followed. They were shown to a non-descript yet pleasant room. Kim sat on the edge of the examination bed while Ron sat in a chair. "This is kind of funny," she said.

"How so?"

"How many times did Drakken try to take me out of the game? And now …"

"The great Kim Possible is felled by a night of unbridled passion," Ron interjected. "Zorpox rules!" he said, pumping his fists into the air.

Kim smiled. "You are such a goofball."

"Yeah, but I'm your goofball," Ron pointed out.

"Can I take you back?" she asked.

"Only if you're willing to return me to Smarty Mart," he answered.

Kim feigned a look of horror. "I am so not going to step foot in there." Then she grinned. "Guess I'll have to keep you."

They looked fondly at one another, and were sitting quietly, enjoying the quiet moment when Dr. Baker came in. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said. "Nice to see you, Kim." She then turned to Ron and introduced herself.

Ron watched as the two women talked. He was pleased when he realized that Baker was treating Kim with extra respect, not because Kim was a famous world-saving hero, but because Kim was a future colleague. He felt wistful yet happy as he recognized another milestone was being passed on the lifelong journey he and Kim had begun when they were four and a half years old. They were continuing to grow up, grow older, grow together. He found it hard to believe this was the same girl who'd locked him in a closet to go to a dance with Josh Mankey. However, looking at her pretty, yet still girlish, features, he found it easy to believe this was the girl who'd given him that moodulator-inspired kiss. It had been great to learn there were fireworks when they kissed without the aid of Cyrus Bortel's technology and it was great to know that the fireworks were still there.

The two women talked about the different tests that were available. For someone Kim's age, the odds were usually very favorable in terms of having a healthy baby. But Baker agreed that Kim's situation was unique. The Ob/Gyn had never before had a patient who had been subjected to the variety of radiation and energy sources that Kim – and Ron – had regularly come into contact with.

After talking about various options, Baker prepared to examine Kim, and Ron left. Though Ron was excited about becoming a dad, there was still such a thing as TMI …

V.

A couple of days later, Kim and Ron went for the first ultrasound. Kim, guided by a nurse, once again climbed on an examination bed. Kim pulled her top up, baring her midriff, and her pants down a bit so the woman could prepare her for the test. Kim felt silly, but she couldn't help but giggle when the nurse applied the gel to her skin.

The nurse left and a doctor arrived.

"I'm Doctor Schlamm," she said. "We're going to take a peak inside, see what's going on, okay?"

Kim looked at Ron, who grinned, then nodded at the doctor. Schlamm placed a wand-like device on the lower part of Kim's tummy and an image appeared on the monitor next to Kim's bed.

Kim and Ron looked at what appeared to be two peanuts in a cave.

Then they listened to the fast paced sounds: buh-bum buh-bum buh-bum buh-bum

"Those are your babies' heartbeats," the physician said.

"Babies?" Kim asked, stunned. She knew what she saw and heard, but it only became real when the doctor uttered the word 'baby' in the plural. She was going to have …

"Twins, yes. So far this all looks good," the doctor said reassuringly.

"Twins …" Kim repeated. She was going to have twins. How, she wondered, was her 105-pound frame going to handle twins? She forced herself to focus on the monitor, then on Ron who was enthralled, then on the monitor again, looking at the image and listening to the doctor's explanation of what they were seeing.

After the ultrasound was finished, the doctor left and Kim adjusted her clothes; then she and Ron went to wait in the hallway.

The doctor returned with some pictures and notes. "Everything's as it should be. You can bring these back to Dr. Baker and she'll discuss the first results with you. Are you seeing her now?"

"No, next Monday," Kim answered, wishing she were going to see the doctor right away. Unfortunately, Kim had to head off to class and so had chosen an appointment for the following week. Assuming everything was okay, they'd tell their parents after that visit.

"Well, congratulations," Dr. Schlamm said. "I'll see you in a few weeks for some more pictures."

Kim looked down at the pictures. Twins. She was really carrying twins.

"This is so cool, KP!" Ron enthused, "We're gonna have tweebs of our own!"

Kim smiled as she looked at the pictures. Tweebs of their own. She remembered talking about this possibility with Ron so many years earlier. "And assuming they're a boy and a girl, we'll name them Jon and Mim?" she asked.

"Of course!" Ron enthused as he wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulder. Then, looking at the pictures, he sighed with relief. "Kim, I cannot tell you how relieved I am they're not monkeys."

Kim looked at the pictures, then at Ron. "You are so weird," she said before she laughed and nuzzled him. "But I love you so much."

_TBC …_

**A/N:** This story will be update on an irregular basis, with delivery of the final chapter scheduled for early November.


	2. Second Trimester

Welcome back to the continuing adventures of Kim and Ron as they make their way to parenthood.

Thanks to conan98002, whitem, calamite, Matri, Louis Mielke, JeanieBeanie33, Visigoth29527, campy, daywalkr82, ShadowKP1, AtomicFire, Josh84, jasminevr, surforst, TexasDad, Zaratan, Ezbok58a, DarkJackel, Darkcloud1, The Halfa Wannabe, Aero Tendo, mattb3671, Molloy, My Color Orange, Mike9, Ace Ian Combat, spectre666, The Odd Little Turtle, Brother to Vorlons, and SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER for reviewing and to everyone for reading.

Thanks to campy for his beta and proof work.

Write a review. It's easy and you won't have to wait nine months to get a response!

If you saw in on KP, it belongs to Disney.

* * *

I.

_12 weeks …_

"Go on, girl! Twins? Two terrors of your own?"

"Terrors, Monique?" Kim said into the phone. "I so think not. Ron and I are going to have well-behaved, polite children who will say 'please and thank you' just like their mommy."

Monique began laughing, long and hard, with youthful abandon.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked petulantly.

"MTB …"

"English, Mon."

"Mom-To-Be, you are majorly delusional. Your mom told me what you were like as a toddler, how she couldn't get anyone to babysit you …"

"Well …" Kim conceded, as she remembered just how much of a handful she'd been growing up.

"… and you're mixing in Ron's DNA? Girlfriend, you'd better batten down the hatches, because your kids are going to be WAC!"

"Monique! Our children will NOT be whack!"

"Not whack, WAC – wild and crazy."

"They are not going to be wild and crazy, Mon. And if they are," Kim said, recalling more of her early childhood, "they're living in cages in the backyard."

II.

_13 weeks …_

Ron opened an eye. The clock on the nightstand told him it was 2:30. In the morning. And Mr. Teddy Bear had not been wrong in the two decades he'd been by Ron's bedside.

He reached over to where Kim should have been, but found nothing but rumpled sheets.

He opened his other eye and yawned. Then he climbed out of bed, stretched and wandered out to the kitchen.

Ron found Kim staring at the microwave, as if willing it to do something.

"KP …" he said groggily.

"Hi, Ron!" she responded, fully awake and almost giddy.

"Ugh, KP, do you know what time it is?"

"Time for a hot dog …" she said as she turned her attention back to the microwave.

Ron groaned. Kim had been having uncontrollable urges for hot dogs the past four days. They gripped her and wouldn't let go. While Kim agreed with Ron that the dogs from the butcher on Beacon Hill were best, she also knew that when she wanted something, she wanted it fast, and the gourmet provender wasn't open in the middle of the night. Fortunately for Kim, Pop Pop Porter had thoughtfully addressed that need with a product that could be stored in the freezer and nuked in under two minutes. The prepared foods impresario, however, could not be blamed for the marshmallows that Ron knew would be slathered on the dogs. As Ron's eyes settled on the open bag of fluffy, sugary confections, he resisted the urge to hurl. Even he had his gustatory limits.

"… Do you want one?" she asked.

"KP, it's the middle of the night," Ron whined.

The microwave beeped. Kim turned from her husband, whipped the marshmallow-covered dogs from the oven and wolfed them down in a display of power eating that was worthy of, well, Ron Stoppable.

"You were saying?" she said before belching.

Ron looked at his wife for a moment. She was wearing one of his old hockey jerseys, her hair was a mess, she'd just eaten three frankfurters slathered in molten marshmallows while standing in front of the microwave, and she'd just let out a most unladylike burp. He grinned, thinking Kim was simply irresistible.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night," he said. "You owe me."

"Oh?" she replied.

"Yeah. I guess I could do with some snackage, too. Maybe some of those KP kisses …"

Kim smiled at her husband. "Wasn't that how we got into this sitch?"

Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess it is …"

"Of course, I could be wrong …"

Ron looked at her, now confused.

"… So maybe we'd better fool around so I can refresh my memory," Kim said slyly as she leered at Ron, who realized that his wife was having another craving. Fortunately, he found this one far more appealing than hot dogs with marshmallows …

III.

_15 weeks …_

"Ouch!" Kim cried out before grumbling, "stupid chair."

Ron looked up from the stamps he was sorting. Stamp collecting was his new hobby and he'd taken to it with gusto. His immediate goal was to collect postage from every country he and Kim had ever visited on a mission.

"You okay, Kimila?" he asked.

"No, I'm not, Stamp Boy," she snapped. "I feel like Drakken hit me with a clumsy ray."

"Hey, I wonder why he never thought … of … doing … that …" Ron observed before shrinking down into his chair under the withering gaze of his quite tweaked bride.

Kim's natural grace had deserted her in recent days, providing her with an unfamiliar and unwelcome experience. She was tripping over her own feet, bumping into things, walking into people. It was hard for her, or anyone who saw her, to believe she'd once been a regional competition-winning cheerleader.

But that wasn't all that had changed. She had also discovered that her olfactory senses were enhanced. The first time Kim noticed her improved sense of smell, Ron had joked that maybe she was turning into a superhero; the humor – and Bueno Nacho take-out in their condo – came to an abrupt end when Kim turned green and bolted for the bathroom.

And to make matters even worse, Kim suddenly found herself getting sleepy in the early evening. One night during Kim's finals, Ron received a call from Kim's WGU Medical School classmate Rachel, who had found Kim asleep and snoring in a carrel in the library.

Maladroitness, an especially sensitive nose, and constant drowsiness combined equaled one cranky auburn-haired student-cum-hero.

Ron shifted in his chair as Kim glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"What?" he said nervously.

"You got me into this sitch," she growled.

"Huh?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Kim stood before him, her hands on her hips, a take-no-prisoners look on her face. "You heard me, Ron. You got me into this sitch."

"Uh, well, I thought it was a joint venture …" he said, beginning to comprehend what Kim was saying.

She snorted. "You get to ride the KP Express to heaven and I wind up paying the bill for nine months. This is so ferociously unfair."

"Hey," he protested. "I thought you enjoyed your dose of Ronshine that night!"

"Do you really think you're that good?" she asked caustically.

"Well, I kind of hoped you thought …" he said, looking deflated.

Kim looked at her suddenly vulnerable husband, then smiled, then began giggling. She just couldn't stay angry with him, especially since he hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, at the time she was doing something very right. "Okay, Ron, I'll admit, you are pretty good." She paused, then blushed. "Actually, you're ferociously good …"

Ron perked up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah …" Kim said with a warm smile. Then she made a face, clutched her stomach, and hastily left the room.

"Ya know, something tells me I'm not that good …" Ron said to himself, knowing his wife had just retreated to the bathroom.

IV.

_17 weeks …_

Kim frowned as she looked down at her midriff.

She knew this would happen. But still, it was a shock. Kim Possible Stoppable had always been fit. Years of hero work and cheerleading had given her a washboard-flat stomach. Kim didn't like to think of herself as being vain, but she had always taken great pride in how fit she was.

Now she had a noticeable bulge. Her shape was changing. It was still early enough that one could look at it and think she was just putting on a few extra pounds. But she knew where this was going.

Kim sighed, rose, and stood by the mirror. She looked at herself face-on and then in profile. She was so showing. And she knew that by the time this was all over she'd be huge. With a petite frame and a pre-pregnancy weight of 105 lbs, there was nowhere to hide twins.

She turned from the mirror and flopped down on the bed. Then she sat up and held her tummy.

Ron came into the bedroom, sat down next to his wife, and wrapped an arm around her, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You are so hot," he said.

"Will you still say that when I'm huge?" she asked as she continued to look at her stomach.

"No," he said with conviction. "Then I'll tell you that you're super hot. Because there will just be that much more KP hotness to go around."

Kim looked up at Ron and smiled. "You're pretty smooth, Captain Romance, you know that?"

"Hey, I am what I is …" he replied as he gently laid a hand on his wife's growing tummy.

V.

_18 weeks …_

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Ron?"

"KP, Monique's your best girl friend and you two hardly get to see each other any more. I'm cool with this. As long as she doesn't try to convince the tweebs to be Pain King fans. A man's got to draw the line somewhere."

She smiled, gave Ron a peck on the cheek and called Monique with a special invitation for when she was in town visiting.

Kim was scheduled for an ultrasound. The last time she'd had pictures taken, she'd learned that she was going to have twins, but couldn't really see anything other than two peanut-shaped forms. This time, actual body parts would be visible and, if Kim and Ron chose, they'd be able to learn the sex of their children.

The moment Monique learned Kim was pregnant, she assumed the role of surrogate auntie. Neither Kim nor Ron minded; they'd already decided they would ask Monique to be the godmother. Kim knew Monique would react with glee when asked if she'd like to join them for the ultrasound. As suspected, the style diva was thrilled to be invited.

Kim, Ron, and Monique were now in an examining room, Kim atop a bed next to a monitor, Ron and Monique seated by her side. The atmosphere was relaxed and the doctor was in good spirits. She prepped Kim, then began guiding the wand over Kim's abdomen. Pictures appeared on the screen. Monique squealed.

"See, KP! I told you!" Ron exulted.

Kim smiled at her husband. "Focus, Ron."

"Will do, Kimila. But don't you forget," he said, looking quite pleased. "I was right, you were wrong."

"What are you two talking about?" Monique asked.

Kim responded with a bemused expression. "I said you'd coo, Ron said you'd squeal when you first saw the babies."

"You guess what, Ron," Monique said. "I'm going to coo and squeal. Those are my best friends' babies! This is just so amazing!"

The doctor pointed out various features, but was only able to show so much due to the babies' positions.

The physician poked Kim's tummy, hoping for a response, but received none.

"Try shifting your weight, that might get them to move."

Kim did as told, but the twins still didn't move. She shifted a few more times, but to no avail.

"Hmmm," the doctor said. "It's clear that they're both fine. They're just comfortable where they are. However, if you'd like to see some more, you could stand up and move around. That should do the trick."

"Okay," Kim said.

The doctor's pager flashed. "I need to take this. I'll be back in a few minutes."

After the doctor left, Kim swung her legs over the edge of the bed, then climbed off. She stretched, then bent to the right and to the left.

"Feel anything, KP?" Ron asked.

"No, not yet."

Much to Monique's surprise, Kim began jumping up and down.

"Girl, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Jumpies," Kim explained. "We used to do these in college before and after cheer practice to loosen up."

"Ah, yes, the jumpies," Ron said with a dreamy smile.

"Boy," Monique said shooting a look at Ron, "I hope the only cheerleader you watched bouncing up and down was this one or you are toast!"

"Hey, I'm a one-redhead man!" Ron said defensively. "Just look at KP's … hair! It's so flippy."

"Nice save, Mad Dog," Kim said as she began to flex her arms as she continued doing her jumpies.

"Okay, KP!" Ron enthused. "You've got the moves! Shake that booty!"

To encourage Kim, Ron got up and began to groove with her.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah!" he began to sing. "Yo KP, you're one hot momma, you're gonna have twins, but it's so not the drama …"

Monique laughed.

Kim rolled her eyes but giggled as she swayed to Ron's lyrics.

"Uh huh uh huh." Ron sang. "I say, who's your daddy? It must be da dog that's oh so maddy."

Kim had stopped jumping but was now waving her arms over her head and was clearly dancing.

"Woo hoo! Rapmaster Ron's got it going on!" Monique said as she clapped.

"We went to Paris and had a blast," he continued. "Now we're adding a couple to the Stoppable cast …"

_Knock knock._

Kim turned red. "Uh, come in," she said as she hurried back to the bed.

"So," the doctor said, turning to Ron. "Do you do Bar Mitzvahs?"

"Uh …" he stammered.

The doctor smiled. "I could hear you halfway down the hall."

"Oh geez," Ron said as he turned redder than Kim's hair.

Monique, looking at her two mortified friends, began to laugh. "Chill out, you two! All you did was tell all the other mommas- and poppas-to-be that there's lots of love going down in KimRontown."

"She's right," the doctor added. "One patient asked her husband why he didn't freestyle for her."

Ron grinned, now looking awfully satisfied with himself.

His grin grew even wider when the doctor reported the twins had moved and they could see more …

VI.

_21 weeks …_

Ron opened his eyes to see that Kim was awake. Again.

He knew it was the middle of the night.

"The tweebs working out?" he asked.

"I think they're getting ready to kick villain biscuit," she said. "Sorry to wake you."

"'Sha. It's okay," he replied as he shifted and placed his hand on Kim's stomach. "Well, we know they'll have their mom's mad fu fighting skills. And nine months of floating should get them ready to do the mystical floaty thing."

"You really think mystical monkey power runs in the family?" Kim asked.

"Haven't a clue, to be honest. But it would be soooo cool," Ron answered, his eyes lighting up. "I can't wait to find out!"

Kim looked at her husband and smiled. It delighted her to see how much he was anticipating being a father. "I can't wait until you can feel something," she said.

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

"Oof!" Kim said. "There's another kick …"

VII.

_24 weeks …_

"Spankin'," Kim groused. "These don't fit either."

She tossed the canvas tennis shoes onto the pile of empty boxes and footwear at the foot of the bed. It was bad enough that she'd outgrown most of her clothes, save her hospital scrubs. Now even her feet were getting larger. She blew a stray lock of hair out of her face, then began to cry.

She was curled up when Ron came in.

"Hey," he said gently as he placed his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Hold me," Kim demanded.

Ron lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Even my feet are big," she sniffed.

Ron lay there silently, nuzzling her.

"Least they're not as big as mine," he finally said.

"Always looking on the bright side, aren't you?" she asked.

"Just providing a distraction, along with general support," Ron answered. "That's what we sidekicks do, you know."

"Ron," Kim said after she slowly rolled over to face him. "How many times have I told you, you're my partner, not my sidekick?"

He began running his fingers through Kim's hair. "KP, when it comes to saving the world, I'll buy that. Just barely. But when it comes to this? Sorry, but I'm the sidekick. You're the one doing all the hard work."

"I don't know," she said, playing with his ear. "You've had to put up with a lot. You've been great. I know I've been a bit out of control the last couple of days."

Kim had been experiencing pronounced mood swings the past forty-eight hours. Ron had no trouble dealing with the acidulous remarks – he just pretended he and Kim were fifteen again and she was in a Bonnie-inspired bad mood. But what threw him for a loop was when his strong, confident, world-saving wife became aggressively clingy and needy. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there for her; it was just that it weirded him out since it was so unlike her.

He chuckled. "So you wanted to play moodulator. I can dig that!"

"Ugh. The only part of moodulators I want to relive," Kim said, "is the kiss at the locker."

"That was pretty badical," Ron said, a huge smile on his face. "Though in retrospect, I can say that having you stalk me through the HVAC system was pretty cool, too. Creepy, but cool. No girl has ever wanted a piece of the Rondo that bad."

"Lucky for me," Kim said as she kissed her man on the nose.

They looked at one another fondly for some time. Then Ron did what Kim hoped, indeed yearned, for him to do.

He shifted position.

He reached out.

And he took her left foot in his hand and began to massage it.

"Mmmmm. Spankin'," she purred.

_TBC …_


	3. Third Trimester

Thanks to Commander Argus, US.Steele, Atomic Fire, calamite, charizardag, daywalkr82, Zaratan, Jasminevr1000, whitem, spectre666, Whisper from the Shadows, toxic-dreamer-2, JeanieBeanie33, surforst, Uru Baen, Ezbok58a, conan98002, Molloy, mattb3671, KittyKax, The Mad shoe 1, TexasDad, Ace Ian Combat, and Jawelik for reviewing and to everyone for reading.

Special thanks to campy for beta and proofreading.

Write a review, get a response. Seriously.

If you saw it on _KP_, it belongs to Disney; otherwise, it's mine.

* * *

_**Week 30 …**_

"Ugh, this stuff is so ferociously ugly," Kim said disdainfully as she set aside yet another top.

"KP, I don't understand what the big deal is. It's not like you're going to be wearing it all that long," Ron observed. "Though I can understand why you might have reservations about clothes that will melt before they burn …" he added as he touched the discarded garment.

Kim grimaced as she looked at another all-rayon nightmare that looked as if it might have been designed by her nana on a bad day. "Ron, that's so not the point. I have to wear something now. And these maternity stores are filled with nothing but fashion disasters," she said as she dropped down into a chair. Her shoulders sagged and she looked defeated. Quietly, she added, "I'm just going to look ugly for the next three months."

"Kim, you are not going to look ugly," Ron observed. She ignored him and stared at her tummy. "Okay, looks like the Ronster needs to spring into action," he declared.

Feeling bad for his wife, Ron began to rummage through the piles of clothing, occasionally looking over at his forlorn bride to see if her mood had changed. After a few minutes, he found a top, which he brought to her. "How 'bout this one, KP?"

Kim looked and, much to her surprise, wanted to take a closer look at what Ron was holding. "That's not bad," she said as she turned the turtleneck over. "Not bad at all."

"And it's a good color for you, too," Ron added brightly.

Kim looked at Ron with admiration and gratitude. "Okay, Captain Fashion, let's see what else you can find for me."

"I'm on it, KP," Ron replied.

Ten minutes later, Kim was looking through a surprisingly large selection of clothes.

"Nice work, Ron," she said as she held up a lime green sweater set. "You rock."

"I try," he said with satisfaction.

"You succeed," she said. "You know, I think our next stop should be the video game store."

Ron's eyes lit up. "Badical! I've been wanting to buy _G2: Governator v The Manly Girls_!"

"Sorry, Ron," Kim said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "but you are not buying that game …"

"Aww, man, KP …" he whined.

"… Because it's going to be my treat," she said with pleasure as she held up and modeled another sweater in front of the mirror. "You have so earned it."

_**Week 32 …**_

"Geez, who'd have thought Steve Barkin had a long-lost twin sister?" Ron asked as he and Kim left the hospital, having just concluded the second day-long session of their all-weekend birthing class.

"Oh, come on, Ron," Kim said. "She wasn't that bad. Though I'll admit there were some moments when I thought she might be channeling Coach Hwan."

"Ah, yes," Ron said fondly. "Matilda the Hun …"

Kim chuckled. Matilda Hwan, Middleton College's cheer squad coach, had a reputation for being a tough customer. In fact, the Asian-American woman made the 6'2", 280-lbs-of-muscle football coach look like a sissy. "Don't take it personally, Ron. I'm sure Toby's like that with everyone. She just wants to make sure you learn what you need to know to be a good coach and dad."

"Nuh uh, KP," Ron insisted. "The moment I looked at Toby funny yesterday she had it in for me!"

"Paranoid much?" Kim replied.

"I think not!" he said defensively. "It's not like you had to change the diaper over and over and over and over and over. And that swaddling thing!"

"Maybe she was worried you were going to smother the baby?" Kim observed helpfully.

"I'll have you know I have a superior swaddling technique," he said huffily.

"Maybe if you're swaddling a Naco – with your mouth," Kim shot back playfully.

"Oh, mock away, Kim Stoppable," Ron said in his best Zorpox voice. "But after I've armed my latest doomsday device, you'll wish goofy old Ron was swaddling and changing diapers with you!"

"Uh huh," she said, her eyebrow cocked. "And just what would this device be?"

"The Poopinator!" he declared.

"Greechy!" she said, making a face.

"And it's coming to a home near you, Kimberly Ann!" he added as he leaned in close. "Booyaha—"

Ron was cut off by a kiss from his wife.

"Give it up, Zorpox," Kim said in a sultry voice. "You'll never win."

"I don't know about that—"

Kim struck with another kiss.

"Okay," Ron conceded with a grin after they parted lips. "I'm all about not winning."

"Smart boy," Kim said, taking her husband's hand as they walked down the sidewalk. "And as for Toby," she said, returning to their earlier discussion, "she so did not have it in for you."

"I dunno, KP," Ron said dubiously.

"I so know," Kim said assuredly. "If she had it in for anyone, it was Paul."

Ron grinned as he thought about the truculent Irishman in their class. "Even the Ronster is smart enough to know that telling a nurse you plan to be in a pub for the delivery of your first child is not the best way to earn brownie points."

Kim laughed. Then she squeezed Ron's hand. "So, how do you feel about being there?"

Ron stopped walking and turned to face his wife. "KP, I wouldn't be anywhere else. It's going to be the coolest thing I've ever seen."

Kim smiled warmly in response. After all, given some of the things Ron had seen in their years together, he had a pretty high standard for what qualified as cool.

_**Week 34 …**_

"And that's the head of one of your twins," the doctor said.

"Oooh Oooh!" Ron said. "It looks like a dolphin!"

Kim shot her husband a withering look.

"Well, look that looks like the snout …"

"Ron, that's the baby's hand."

"Hey, you never know, Kim," Ron said defensively. "We've both been hit by some pretty freaky things over the years. You've been a monkey, I've been a beaver …"

The doctor looked at Ron, then at Kim. They both looked back at the man. "He's serious, isn't he?" the doctor asked.

"As hard as that can be to believe at times, yes, he's serious," Kim said.

"When I was a beaver I had this giant tail," Ron said enthusiastically. "It was actually kind of badical!"

"Riiiight," the doctor said, wondering why he always seemed to draw the 'interesting' cases. "Well, you seem to have two perfectly normal human children in here. I hope that's not a disappointment."

"No, not at all," Kim said as she shot a look at Ron, clearly informing him not to say anything about ninjas, mystical monkey power, or radical genetic mutation if he didn't want to be in trouble.

"Normal is good. I can work with normal," Ron, getting the message, added.

"Good," the doctor said. "Well, you can take these pictures with you when you go to see Doctor Baker." He handed Kim some prints and left her and Ron alone in the examination room. Ron couldn't help but notice the tweaked expression Kim was wearing.

"You okay, KP?" he asked.

She stared at him, unable to hide her incredulity. "Am I okay? Let's see. My feet have swollen so much I can't wear any of my favorite shoes. I feel like I have to pee every five minutes. And now my husband is telling the doctor that he thinks our baby looks like a dolphin!" Kim snapped as she gingerly climbed off the examination table. "Oh, and let's not forget that I'm ferociously huge. So, no, Ron, I am so not okay!"

"Hey, you don't have to get all worked up," Ron said defensively. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, nobody said you did anything wrong."

Ron still looked hurt. "Well, you made me feel like I did. You had that 'Ron, stop fooling around' face."

Kim sighed, then took her husband's hands in hers. "Do you remember what Rabbi Katz said during marriage counseling?"

"What, that being a man wasn't all about muscles …" he said, obviously confused by the direction of their conversation.

"Ron," Kim noted tartly, "he said that in Vegas when we were fifteen …"

"Oh yeah," Ron said, recalling his first encounter with the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer.

Kim faced Ron and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Rabbi Katz said sometimes how we feel isn't about each other. I know I've been a bear the last few days, but I'm really uncomfortable and my hormones have been whack. It has nothing to do with you …"

"Are you sure about that?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm …" Kim stopped as she saw Ron wriggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, it does have something to do with you. Or something you did with me back in February," she said with a wry smile. "Look, I just hate being this way. I wish the tweebs would get here already."

Ron reached a hand up to his wife's cheek. "Sorry, Kimila. But if they're anything like their mom, they're probably already helping out the other babies, signed up for too many clubs and activities, and working on their mad fu martial arts skills. They're too busy to come!"

"Either that, or they're marinating like their daddy," she retorted with a fond grin.

"Oooh! Was that a shot?" Ron asked.

"You bet it was … Dolphin Boy!"

_**Week 36 …**_

"Uh, oh, Rufus, it looks bad."

"Yuh huh, yuh huh!"

It was the middle of the night. Ron and his little buddy were cautiously making their way through the condo, unable to believe what they were seeing.

It was clean.

No, it was beyond clean.

Everything had been dusted, polished, put away, adjusted, straightened.

Ron looked at the DVDs. They'd been alphabetized.

So had the CDs and video games.

Then he noticed the autumn-themed floral arrangement on the coffee table. That hadn't been there when he'd gone to bed a few hours earlier. _Pumpkins? Where did she get pumpkins?_ Ron wondered. _KP really can do anything._

The tow-headed young man shook his head. "Rufus buddy, it looks like she's gone Full Martha on us."

"Hoo boy," the naked mole rat said, nervously wondering whether the madness had swept up his mate, Rufina.

Ron and Rufus stumbled into the guest bedroom where Kim and Rufina were rearranging the pillows on the bed.

"KP, it's 3 am," Ron said, stifling a yawn.

Kim turned around. "Would you get that corner?" she asked, pointing to the duvet.

"Uh, sure," he said. "So, what's going down?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd do something useful," Kim said cheerily. "Got to make sure everything's ready for the tweebs, you know."

"KP, you've cleaned the entire house …"

"Oh, I haven't even started cleaning," she said.

Ron and Rufus exchanged worried looks. "It's happened, Rufus. She's … nesting!"

Kim stopped what she was doing and stared at her husband. "How do you know about nesting?"

"Pete told me," Ron explained.

"Pete?"

"You know, from the Fearless Ferret Chat Hole. He's got a two-year-old."

"Wait a minute," Kim said as she shook her head in disbelief. "You're telling me that I have to threaten to cut off your Nacos to get you to read any of the baby books I have but you're talking about this stuff with some guy on-line? That is so seriously flawed!"

"Hey," Ron said smugly, "Pete's done all the work, so why should I re-invent the burrito?"

"Aarrggghhh," Kim replied in frustration. "So, what else have you learned from your ferrety friend in cyberspace?" she asked as she sat down on the bed.

"That I shouldn't let you hold my writing hand during labor. He said you might crush it." Ron sat beside Kim and took her hand.

"But it's okay to hold my hand now?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Ron said. "You know, K—"

With a speed and agility Ron, Rufus, and Rufina didn't know was possible for a pregnant woman, Kim flipped Ron onto his back. "Did Pete remember to tell you how dangerous I could still be?"

"Uh, no," Ron said. "He did not."

Kim smiled at her husband. "Did Pete tell you what to do in a sitch like this?"

"Nope," Ron answered. "However, while I may have been a C-plus student, even I know that when a dude is pinned by a beautiful redhead, he should surrender. Quickly."

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Smart boy," she said saucily. "You know what I want?"

"Some Ronshine?" he asked hopefully.

Kim leaned in close. "Some Ronshine would be spankin'," she purred in agreement. "But first," she said as she climbed off Ron with surprising grace for an eight-month pregnant woman, "I want you to help me move this bed. It would be so much better against the other wall …"

_**Week 37 …**_

_**T Minus 17 hours 4 minutes …**_

Kim looked at her watch. Then she looked at Ron, who was engrossed in a rerun of _Space Passage_.

"Ron! Hello!"

Shaken from his TV-induced stupor, Ron turned and looked at his mildly tweaked wife.

"You're supposed to be the coach," she said. "I need you to keep your head in the game.

"Sorry, KP," Ron said sheepishly as he turned off the television. "You can count on me."

"Good," she said. "I think we're okay for now, but let's keep an eye on things."

"You got it, Kimbo. So, you want to get some dinner at Emilio's?"

"Are you paying or are you using 'kids-eat-free' coupons?' she gibed.

"Ooooh," Ron said in mock indignation. "You will never let me live that down, will you?"

"Sorry," she said cheerfully.

Ron, smiling, shook his head. "Gimme a moment."

A few moments later he came out with an overnight bag.

"Planning on a long meal?" Kim asked.

"Very funny, Kim. I just thought I'd be a good coach. You know, prepared and all …"

Kim nodded approvingly.

"… Besides, if I'm not coach we might be stuck with … Coach Possible …"

Kim shot Ron a displeased look.

"… Though I could see if J.P. Bearymore is available …"

Kim glared at Ron.

"… Gotcha, KP!"

_**T Minus 16 hours 27 minutes …**_

Kim and Ron were enjoying their meals when their lovable-but-eccentric neighbor Ben walked into the restaurant. The tall, bearded man saw them and waved as he came over.

"Yo, Ben, how are you?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

"We haven't seen you in awhile," Kim added.

"I've been in Santa Fe. It's just wonderful this time of year. So, how is the mother-to-be doing?" he asked.

"Spankin'," Kim answered. "Though to be honest, I'm so ready to have the twins already."

"Any idea when?" Ben asked.

"Any time now, to be honest," Kim said.

"Well, I have just one piece of advice for you …"

Kim and Ron exchanged a look: he's going to give us baby name suggestions, each thought.

"… If it's a boy, do NOT have it circumcised! It's an utterly barbaric practice …"

Kim and Ron noticed that a number of other diners were now looking their way. Kim turned a brilliant shade of red while Ron began tugging at his shirt collar.

"Yeah, uh, thanks, Ben. We'll, uh, keep that in mind," Kim finally said, desperately hoping to end the conversation.

Oblivious to their discomfort, Ben smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your meals!" he said as he turned and headed to his table.

"Awk-weird," Kim and Ron said simultaneously.

"You owe me a soda!" Kim quickly added.

"Rats. I can never win!" Ron replied. "And it vexes me so!

_**T Minus 11 hours 47 minutes …**_

"Are you sure, KP?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" she hissed. "It's started. For real."

"You really sure?"

"Ferociously sure!"

"So you want to go to the hospital?"

"Please and thank you," she said through gritted teeth.

_**T Minus 10 hours 13 minutes …**_

Kim had been admitted to the hospital and checked into her room. The nurse – thankfully not Toby – who would be with them for the next few hours had come and introduced herself, and Doctor Baker had stopped by, too.

Kim was reading in bed and Ron was playing Zombie Mayhem XVI on his GameKid when Kim's discomfort increased markedly.

"Ron, I think I want to take a hot shower," she said.

"Got it, KP," Ron said as he got up. "Let me help you," he added, taking her hand as she climbed out of the bed. He glanced at her very-much-not-Club-Banana attire.

Kim shot a warning look at her husband. "I am so not in the mood for any comments about the johnnie." She was not feeling especially fashion-forward wearing a hospital gown and ankle socks.

Ron, who of course had been about to make just such a comment since he thought Kim looked cute, not to mention eminently tweakable, grinned sheepishly. With an exaggerated bow, he opened the bathroom door for his wife.

Kim disrobed, then turned on the shower and climbed in. She relaxed on the small ledge in the stall, letting the steaming hot water cascade over her. "Oooh, that's spankin'," she cooed.

"You want me to rub your back?" Ron asked.

"Please and thank you," she answered gratefully as she leaned forward. She was soon sighing contentedly as Ron kneaded her sore back. He had been working Kim's back and shoulder muscles for a good fifteen minutes when her eyes flew open and she gasped in pain.

"You okay, KP?" Ron asked, deep concern in his voice. He'd seen her take a lot of hits over the years but had never seen her in so much obvious pain.

"Labor … I think it's started … For real," she replied. "Get me back to the bed."

Ron led Kim back to the bed. Once she was comfortable, she rang for the nurse, who quickly appeared. The woman was in her mid fifties and had the countenance of a kindly grandmother.

"How can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"The contractions …" Kim said through clenched teeth. "I'm in labor."

"Do you want me to get the anesthesiologist?"

Kim sat quietly for a moment and considered the question. She and Doctor Baker had discussed the option of an epidural, especially if it appeared that a caesarean section would be needed to deliver the baby. Ron could see her struggling with the decision.

"No one'll think less of you, KP," he said.

Kim smiled wryly at her husband. "Am I that obvious?"

"Almost as obvious the answer to the question, 'Does Ron Stoppable like a double order of grande-sized chimmeritos?'" he said sagely before noting, "You giving birth to twins is not the same as you going fifteen rounds with Shego." Ron then took her hand. "You'll still be my tough-as-nails heroine."

Kim looked fondly at Ron, then squeezed his hand. Then, through once-again-clenched teeth, she asked the nurse to get the anesthesiologist in, and fast.

_**T Minus Five hours and 22 minutes …**_

Kim had been enjoying a quiet day since she received the epidural. Doctor Baker came and checked on her three times and during each visit pronounced her satisfaction with Kim's increasing dilation. Kim napped twice, and Ron had continued his futile quest to best Felix Renton's record-setting Zombie Mayhem XVI score. Kim and Ron were now playing Strategories.

"Aww man," he whined as he surveyed the game board. "How do you do this? You're full of pain killers and you're still kicking my biscuit!"

"It's the car," Kim said smugly.

"Stupid car," Ron grumbled. "I knew I should have taken it."

"You so don't want to take the car," Kim declared. "You might lose your KP kissing privileges."

"Man, you play rough," Ron said, throwing up his hands.

"Kimmie, play rough? Bah, I hear she's a pushover!"

Kim and Ron stared goggle-eyed at their unannounced visitor.

"Shego!" Kim said as Ron leapt to his feet and assumed a fighting position.

The green-hued villainess laughed. "Give it a rest, buffoon." She then saw Kim's jaw muscles tighten and the activity on her monitor pick-up. "Chill out, Princess. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" Kim asked, not trusting her visitor, who, rather suspiciously, was wearing hospital scrubs. Adding to Kim's wariness was the appearance of Phin Du, Shego's husband and long-time companion in villainy, who was similarly attired.

"We have a little something for your Baby Buffoon …"

"That would be buffoons," Ron corrected her.

"What?" Shego said.

"Buffoons. We're having twins," Ron said with immense pride.

"Kimberly, Ronald," Phin said phlegmatically. "We chose these especially for you."

"Open 'em, Stoppable," Shego said. "Otherwise, I'm going to stay for the delivery."

"Ron," Kim said, "I don't trust them. The Kimmunicator's in my bag …"

Ron retrieved the device and handed it to Kim, who placed a call to Wade.

"Hey, Kim, what up?" her long-time tech guru asked.

"Wade," she said, "I need you to scan two packages."

"Are you in the hospital?" Wade asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. And Shego decided to pay a visit. She claims to have presents for the twins."

"And you want me to make sure that the gifts are not booby-trapped."

"Please and thank you."

"Okay, have Ron point the beam at them …" Wade said as a diode atop the Kimmunicator began to glow.

Ron did as Wade instructed.

"… They're fine, Kim. No explosives, chemicals, drugs, viruses …"

"Thanks for the update, Nerdlinger," Shego said as she took the Kimmunicator and ended the call. "Look, Phin and I have to run …"

"From the law?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Again?" Ron added.

"Puh-leeze," Shego said. "Actually, we're having dinner in C**ô**te d'Azur."

"Don't you mean coat and tie?" Ron asked.

Shego rolled her eyes.

"I see some things have not changed," Phin said. "For their sake, let us hope that your progeny receive Kimberly's mental acumen."

"Hey, was that a shot?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Shego, Phin, and Kim all said in unison.

"That's what I thought," Ron observed. "Just checking. So," he continued, intrigued by the gifts. "What's in the packages?"

"You have to open them to find out, Einstein," Shego said as she took a box from Ron's hands and gave it to Kim. "Do the honors, Kimmie."

"This is so ferociously wrong," Kim muttered as she removed the wrapping paper. Curious, she opened the box and withdrew … "A green and black teddy bear?"

"To inspire your little thugs to become evil. Oh, that would be great. Kim Possible's brats breaking the law!" Shego crowed. "I can't wait until I can teach them how to jack a flying car!"

"Spankin'," Kim said flatly. "And I was worried the twins wouldn't have any role models. So, what's the other one? A portrait of you in prison orange …" she said sarcastically as she removed the paper. "Oh my …"

"What is it KP?" Ron asked.

Kim held up the canvas for him to see.

"Okay, it's a painting. Not bad, really," he said as he leaned in for a closer look. "I'll assume it's not from Smarty Mart?" he said to Phin and Shego.

Phin's normally unflappable exterior was beginning to crack. "It's Monet's _Watermelons_."

"This is in a private collection …" Kim said as she looked at the long-lost painting by the Impressionist master.

"That's right. Yours!" Shego said. Seeing the look of dismay on Kim's face, she noted, "Believe it or not, Princess, we got it – legit – from the Knights of Rhodegan …"

"Excuse me?" a stunned Kim asked.

"… Or, to be more accurate, Rhodegan Industries," Phin explained. "They gave us the picture in gratitude after we helped them … extricate … some of their assets from the Principality after Wally and Bonnie staged their coup."

"Okay, this has now officially reached level ten weirdness," Kim said to Ron.

"Can't argue with you on that one, Kimbo," he agreed.

"Okay, Shego, what's the sitch?" Kim demanded. "Why are you bringing us presents?"

"Simple, I think this settles any debts I owe you or ever will owe you," Shego said. It still grated her that it was none other than Kim Possible who saved her wedding. "Sell it for thirty mil, hang it in your bathroom, I don't care," the glamorous villainess said as her suave husband wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the door. "Though I hope you'll keep it. I think your little brats deserve to have something better than just a plush toy to remember their Auntie Shego by …"

Kim shuddered at the thought of Shego as an 'auntie' to her children.

"… See you later, Princess!"

After the two villains left, Kim and Ron looked at one another. Ron spoke first.

"It could have been worse …"

"Oh? How?" Kim wondered.

"… It could have been a Black Velvet Elvis …"

_**T Minus 29 minutes …**_

Kim could not recall ever having been in a more uncomfortable or more undignified position as she gripped the metal cross bar and squatted. Her teeth gritted, she pushed as hard as she could. She'd been pushing for ninety minutes already and wished it would be over. She exhaled, then stopped her exertions.

"You're doing a great job, KP," Ron said encouragingly.

"I just wish they'd come out already," Kim complained.

"They'll show up when they're ready to," the nurse said.

The pleasant, matronly woman who had been with them most of the day had left just before Kim's contractions had reached the point where she could reasonably begin trying to jolly the babies along. The new nurse was made of sterner stuff. Much sterner stuff. Matilda the Hun stuff, to be exact.

Ron looked down at Kim. She looked liked she'd just gone fifteen rounds with Shego – and knew she had another fifteen to go. He squeezed her hand.

Kim looked up at Ron and offered a weak smile. "Could you rub my feet?"

"I'm on it, KP," he said.

"Oh, great," she muttered. "They're coming again." Kim began grunting as a new contraction built. "I can't take this anymore," she said. The epidural could only mask so much pain.

"Be brave," the nurse ordered.

Ron looked at the woman with disbelief. If anybody was brave, it was Kim. "Uh, do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes, I do," the nurse said. "Kim Possible. Famous teen hero. Future doctor. The girl who can supposedly do anything. Though the way she's whining I seriously have to doubt that."

Kim glared at the nurse. "I can do anything!" she hissed between deep breaths, "Including give birth to these twins!"

The nurse grinned. "That's the kind of attitude I wanted to see. Now keep pushing …"

_**T Minus 1 minute …**_

"Push, Kim. You can do it! Push! Push!" Doctor Baker urged.

"C'mon KP, you can … Oooh! Oooh!" Ron exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Kim asked as she pushed. "Aaaaarggggh!"

"Kim, I can see the top of the baby! I can see its head! This is soooo cool!"

"Push, push …"

Kim gave a final push and the first of her twins responded, shooting out into the waiting hands of Doctor Baker.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's a girl," Doctor Baker announced. "A beautiful little girl!"

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and handed the mewling infant to the nurse.

"The other one … is it coming?" Kim asked through gritted teeth as she pushed.

"It's almost here, Kim," Baker said. "I can see the crown of its head …"

"Badical!" Ron cried out with joy. "It's got red hair!"

Kim took a deep breath and gave yet another push. The second baby emerged.

"What is it?" Kim asked before anyone could say anything.

"A boy," Ron said quietly as his eyes teared up. "A boy."

_**T plus six minutes …**_

As Kim held the twins on her chest, Ron stood by her side and stroked her hair. "Man, they are beautiful. You did great, KP," he said, awe in his voice.

"You did pretty nice work yourself, Mister Stoppable," she replied. "She has your eyes."

"And thankfully not my ears!"

"I rather like your ears," Kim said fondly.

"So, do you have names for them?" Doctor Baker asked.

Kim and Ron looked at one another and smiled, recalling how they'd chosen the names when they were seventeen.

"Miriam and Jonathan," Kim said, as she looked at her two beautiful babies.

"But their family and friends call them Mim and Jon," Ron added.

He gazed at his offspring in wonder. "Wow. We have kids," Ron said.

Kim looked with affection at her proud husband. "That's right," she said warmly. "Tweebs of our own."

The End.

* * *

A/N: MrsDrP and I played Scrabble while she was in labor. She beat me by five points. It still vexes me so. 


End file.
